


Romance

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Lucas' favourite hoodie, M/M, Romance, fluffy elu, that post Lucas made with Eliott wearing his romance hoodie, yeah that inspired this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: That post Lucas had made where Eliott was wearing his romance hoodie inspired me to write this. I had written this the same day and posted it on Tumblr (trashcanfangirl) but forgot to put it on here. so here it goes-





	Romance

Eliott is walking around the deserted house, missing Lucas and hoping he would come back soon. he goes to the kitchen and pours himself some juice cause he's hungry but can't be bothered with food. Lucas had left him some sandwiches, but Eliott doesn't feel like eating right now. 

  


he lifts the glass up to his lips to take a sip, but being so distracted thinking about Lucas he tilted the glass back a bit too much and spilled the juice all over his shirt. 

"Putain!" he places the glass on the counter and walks to the washroom. how stupid could he be? spilling juice on his clothes like a four year old. 

Eliott took off the shirt he was wearing and put it in the laundry. now what to wear? he thought. he went through Lucas' clothes and tried to find something that would fit him. 

Lucas' clothes were usually too small for him, not that he minded, but he didn't want to tear them. and his abdomen showing through the shirt that Eliott would support like a crop top was too much of a distraction according to Lucas. 

  


finally, Eliott found a grey hoodie that was quite big. it said ROMANCE on the front. Eliott quickly put on the hoodie and was fixing his ruffled hair when the door opened and Lucas stepped in.

Eliott turned to look at his boyfriend, and saw a look of pure adoration on Lucas. he walked over to his boyfriend and bent down to kiss him. it was a soft but firm kiss, as if Eliott was trying to tell Lucas how much he missed him. if there was one drug Eliott was and forever wanted to be addicted to, it was Lucas and his kisses. 

  


"Salut!" Eliott smiled at his boyfriend as he greeted him."how was your day?"

Lucas stared at him without a response and Eliott's smile faltered.

"what? is.. is something wrong? I'm sorry if I did anything-" 

"putain Eliott shut up and would you for two seconds stop being so damn adorable?" Lucas cut off Eliott's rambling with his annoyed but loving response.

Eliott raised his eyebrows at him in surprise. "adorable? what did I do now?"

"seriously?" Lucas poked Eliott on his chest, "that. my heart literally stopped when I saw you wearing my favourite hoodie and looking the most adorable human in it" 

Eliott grinned and brought his forehead down to Lucas'.

"you think I'm adorable?" 

"mhmmm. hella. you're like the man of my dreams" 

Eliott separated their foreheads just a bit to look at Lucas. 

"me!?" Eliott spoke in feigned surprise. " _I_ am the man of your dreams?" 

  


Lucas grinned and held Eliott's face with both his hands. they stared into each other's eyes till Lucas broke the eye contact by kissing Eliott. it started off as gentle, almost just pressing their lips together. but then Eliott brought his hands up to hold Lucas' forearms. Eliott's hands gripped Lucas' arms and pulled him closer. 

chest to chest they kissed each other full on the mouth, their love a burning fire escaping their mouths through quite sighs. 

Lucas broke the kiss and fondly stared at his boyfriend. his thumb stroked Eliott's cheek and his other hand was gripping his hair. 

  


"you really are the most beautiful man I've ever seen," said Lucas.

"then are you telling me that you've never looked into the mirror?" 

They laughed at that and stayed like that for a while, till Lucas spoke up, "hey, I need a picture of you in that hoodie. it's too fucking adorable to not capture."


End file.
